xHeart Evolutionx
by averageteenhunger
Summary: Whoop-dee-do! Her favorite hot, cute, arrogant, smexy, smokin’, who owns a six pack abs childhood friend is back in town! How wonderful….NOT! …sasusaku. Please enjoy!


**Summary: **Whoop-dee-do! Her favorite (hot, cute, arrogant, smexy, smokin', who owns a six pack abs) childhood friend is back in town! How wonderful….NOT! …sasusaku. Please enjoy!

**Warning: **uh...I don't know what to warn you about. Hehe, screaming monkey I guess.

**Disclaimer:** Me no owny, okie dokie?

* * *

**Flashback**

"_Man! She wrote this love letter?" boisterous laughter erupted from the blonde loud mouth that held a pink stationery in his hand._

"_Hn." A raven haired guy with pale and feminine features chuckled along with the guys_

"_Wow, she said 'I love you' twice, She's a bit courageous, huh?" A chuckle resounded as the long-haired, white eyed boy commented._

"_Girls are troublesome." The boy with the pineapple shaped hair said._

"…_I hate you! Idiot! " The group of guys along with their fellow classmates were astounded as a girl with astoundingly long natural pink hair and gorgeous green eyes shouted this phrase. The girl then suddenly took off leaving the whole class mumbling about the scene they witnessed._

**Snapshot:** A Beautiful Pink-haired, Emerald-eyed girl wearing a light pink summer dress is smiling beautifully in the middle of a sunflower field while doing a peace sign.

_And from that day on, she considered him as an enemy._

_

* * *

  
_

**Present**

"Class, I would like you all to meet our new student, Sasuke Uchiha. Some of you might recognize him since he studied here two years ago." Hatake-Sensei, the super cool slash perverted teacher announced.

**Snapshot**: A tall guy with black hair in a chicken-ass up do and onyx eyes is smirking beside the window sill while reading a book., he's wearing a dark blue hoodie and plain black cargo pants. By the way, he's as handsome as hell!

"Hi." And the girls of class 3-A were officially smitten by the hottie transferee.

"EH?" a gasp was heard

"Looks like someone remembered you already, Sasuke-kun!" Hatake-Sensei exclaimed happily.

'Sasuke-kun' turns to the direction of the startled gasp and saw a pink-haired, green-eyed girl whom he identified easily as an old 'classmate'.

**At Break time**

"Saku-chan! We heard you were childhood friends with Sasuke-kun!"

"Yeah! Why don't you introduce him to us! He's so cute!"

Girls were huddled around Sakura Haruno the girl with the odd pink hair and emerald eyes, they were urging her to talk to him and introduce them to him since 'they know each other' and that they're 'childhood friends.'

'Childhood friends my ass!' Sakura thought inwardly.

"Don't talk like that you guys! That…that THING was the one who rejected me two years ago! Remember the letter-reading jerk I told you guys about?" Sakura hissed to her friends.

"Oh, you mean that's him?"

"Yeah, Ino, I think that's what she said!"

"Oh shut it, Tennie! But really, he's so hot, now I know why you confessed to him."

"Amen to that Ino! Amen to that!" Tenten chuckled

"Guys!" Hinata, Ino and Tenten just laughed off the misery of their friend.

'Ugh! Why me! Why now!' Sakura thought again as she hid her face with her hands.

**Dismissal time**

"Man, that stupid Student Council meeting is a pain in the neck!" Sakura complained as she took out her books from her locker and proceeded to go outside the school.

"You know, young girls shouldn't talk like that."

"Oh shit! You scared me you teme!" Sakura accusingly pointed a finger at the uninvited person named Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hn." Sasuke went closer to her, invading her personal bubble and not saying anything to her, his hand went directly to the hem of her skirt—

"Wh-…what are you doing?" Sakura stuttered out, she was immobile with shock.

"Hold your skirt down, it's too short. It's going to be blown away." Then with a last tug at the skirt he let go and walked ahead of her.

Sakura blushed twenty shades of red and tugged down her skirt even more.

"Are you not coming already?" Sasuke shouted from a distance

"Who would walk with you, teme?" Sakura exclaimed back

"...I've always loved you Sasuke-kun…" Sasuke recited out loud

"Oh..my..frick!" Sakura whispered to her self, she looked around and saw a few more students around them.

"...I know you must hate me now and think that I'm one of the girls that chase after you…I'm always happy when I'm with you and at the same time 'cause I kno-" Sasuke's mouth was suddenly covered by a petite and pale hand.

"Sh-…Shut up! That was written on the love letter I gave you two years ago!"

"Haha, you shouldn't leave this kind of material to an enemy" Sasuke chuckled again then ran away carrying a awfully familiar pink paper.

**The Next Day**

"Who the hell owns this mess?!" A cry of annoyance echoed down the hallway

…

…

…

…

To be continued

* * *

**Me:** That's all for Chapter one if it's okay and if I should continue. Reviews please my wonderful readers! I just hope this story makes sense unlike the others (*-*)

**Sakura: **wow, its been a while les-chan! You're back!

**Me:** Yep, college is a pain so I don't get ideas and time to write anymore.

**Sasuke:** Oh great, the witch is back!

**Me:** Shut up Sasu-chan! Or else I'll tell on you!!

**Sasuke:** hmph, whatever!

**Me: **Here is the deal, give me ten (10) reviews and I'll post the next chap,okay ? bye bye!


End file.
